Tell Her Everyday
by slackerD
Summary: Beca's been acting strangely lately and Aubrey is worried.


**Title:** Tell Her Everyday  
**Author:** slacker_d  
**Pairing/Characters:** Aubrey/Beca, Chloe  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Summary:** Beca's been acting strangely lately and Aubrey is worried.  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine.  
**Word Count:** ~1,950

* * *

Aubrey wakes up alone. Again. She sits up and listens, but the apartment sounds empty. Beca is not a quiet person and so when she is in the apartment, her presence is definitely felt. The fact that Beca is up and gone before Aubrey is, worries the blonde. Especially since this is the fourth time in the last two weeks that Beca's been up before Aubrey's usual early waking time. Beca is not an early riser by choice. She often jokes that part of the reason that she wants to be a DJ, is so she doesn't have to get up until noon. So the fact that she's up of her own volition _again _is enough to make all of Aubrey's relationship insecurities begin to rise.

Because it's not just the fact that Beca is waking up earlier than she has to that has Aubrey worried. Beca's also been very reticent lately. It's reminiscent of when they first started dating and they were both working on their trust issues. For the first time in a long time, Aubrey feels like she has no idea what Beca is thinking and it worries her.

Usually when Aubrey's feeling insecure like this, she'll talk to Chloe about it, but the red head has been difficult to get a hold of lately. Aubrey wonders if she's started dating someone new. She kind of hopes so. She knows that Josh really hurt Chloe and Aubrey knows that if Chloe is dating again that she's feeling better.

However, Aubrey could really use her best friend right now.

Bereft of that, Aubrey does her best to ignore her mounting doubt. Beca wouldn't cheat. Just because she's between jobs at the moment and has a lot of free time lately doesn't mean that Aubrey should worry.

**…**

Even though Aubrey and Beca have been dating off and on for the past three years, they've only really been serious for the last six months or so. After Beca graduated, moving in together just seemed like the next logical step. Though it was at Chloe's urging; the red head claiming that both Aubrey and Beca were just too scared to admit that it's what they wanted.

Since that _is_ actually how Aubrey felt, she was inclined to believe Chloe. It took a little more prodding for Beca to admit the same thing. The entire conversation was rather comical and had Chloe shaking her head at both of them when it end. She told them that since it's obvious that they're in love, that acting like it might help the relationship.

Chloe was right, of course. It's been a blissful six months. Once they both stopped fighting the fact that they love each other, things became easier.

But Aubrey still worries. The reason the relationship remained causal until recently was because of Beca. She's the one who'd been so unwilling to commit. And so Aubrey can't help but worry that Beca will stray. Why else would she be so afraid to commit? And sadly, if she did, she wouldn't be the first person to cheat on Aubrey.

Chloe finds this absurd. She reminds Aubrey constantly that because of what happened between her parents, Beca would rather chew tinfoil than be a cheater.

"Only because she knows that hating her dad for doing the same thing would make her a hypocrite," Aubrey always argues.

Chloe tries to reassure Aubrey and Aubrey mostly lets her, but there's always a small part of her that thinks the closeness between Chloe and Beca will be the undoing of the blonde's relationship with Beca. Chloe is their best friend, but there's just something about Beca and Chloe together; their chemistry is off the charts and it occasionally leaves Aubrey feeling very nervous.

**…**

When Aubrey meets Beca for lunch later that day, the brunette is trying very hard to hide her smug grin. She says it's because her phone interview went very well, but Aubrey's not so sure. She's finally figured out what is causing all her internal relationship red flags lately. Beca doesn't smell quite like herself. There's a faint hint of a foreign perfume lingering around her. Aubrey tries to tell herself that she's over reacting. Knowing Beca, some random woman probably just bumped into her or something. There _has_ to be a logical explanation.

Beca wouldn't cheat, Aubrey tells herself. She knows this.

Then why can't she shake the feeling that Beca is hiding something from her? And that Chloe's somehow involved.

**…**

Two day later, Aubrey recognizes the perfume that was wafting around Beca the other day. The realization is not comforting. The problem is that it's Chloe's perfume. Knowing how touchy feely Chloe is, especially with Beca, Aubrey tries to remain calm. There has to be a logical explanation.

It's difficult. As she and Chloe chat over lunch, Aubrey can't help but think how _much_ of Beca smelled like Chloe, as if they'd been pressed very closed together. Her stomach starts to churn and Aubrey fights the rising bile.

"You okay Bree?" Chloe asks.

"Um, yeah," Aubrey replies. "Just... uh, realized something I need to take care of."

"Work?"

"Um, sure."

Chloe looks skeptical, but nods.

"So I feel like I haven't seen you that much lately," Aubrey says.

"We had lunch together last week," Chloe points out.

"Oh, I know," Aubrey hedges. "It's… just been such a crazy week for me that it feels like longer, I suppose. Plus, when I called you the other day you didn't call me back for hours."

"Oh. Yeah," Chloe says. "I was, uh... still in a meeting. You know how sometimes people just don't seem to want to stop talking?"

Aubrey nods.

"Come to think of it, though," Chloe continues. "You never did say what was bothering you."

"Oh, um, just my usual bit of insecurity," Aubrey stumbles out. "I got over it. Obviously."

Chloe smiles. "Good. You need to have less of those moments."

**…**

When Aubrey arrives home the next night, she finds Beca making her favorite, eggplant parmesan. Aubrey is immediately suspicious, instead of her usual reaction of being charmed.

"Hey Bree," Beca says as she opens a bottle of wine.

"Hello Beca."

Beca raises an eyebrow at Aubrey's tone, but Aubrey simply goes into the bedroom to change instead of joining Beca in the kitchen, which is what she usually does.

In the bedroom, Aubrey tries to remain calm as she changes out of her work clothes. She tells herself that she's over reacting. Beca is not going to break up with her; she's just being nice. Now dressed in flannel pants and one of Beca's band shirts, Aubrey takes several deep breaths to try and relax. It's then that she notices the dark crimson rose on her pillow.

It makes her wonder if she's forgotten a special occasion, even if she _knows_ that's not possible. She ignores the part of her brain that screams that Beca is cheating and that the rose is Beca's way of distracting Aubrey.

When she returns to the kitchen, the wine is poured and Beca is setting things on their small table. Aubrey gratefully accepts a glass from Beca and tries not to gulp it down, even if her nerves could use it.

Watching her girlfriend glide around the kitchen, Aubrey wonders what it says about her that the fact that Beca is smiling so much actually worries her.

They sit down to eat and Beca begins chatting about her job hunt. Aubrey nods when it's required, but doesn't quite pay attention as she tries to figure out what Beca is up to.

"You okay, Bree?"

Beca seems concerned. Aubrey tells herself that is just another sign that she's over reacting.

"You're not really eating," Beca continues. "And you seem distracted."

"I'm fine."

"You sure?" Beca asks. Because it seems like—"

"Are you seeing someone else?" Aubrey blurts out.

Beca looks confused. "What?"

Aubrey takes a deep breath. Why does she always ask questions that she doesn't want to know the answer to? "Are you going to break up with me?"

Beca stares at Aubrey for the longest time before asking, "Am I being punk'd?" as she glances around the apartment.

"Don't be ridiculous," Aubrey scoffs.

"_I'm_ being ridiculous?" Beca questions. "You just accused me of cheating."

"What else am I supposed to think?" Aubrey asks. "You're gone before I get up, you've been super secretive lately and you come home smelling like Chloe."

"I haven't been _that_ secretive, have I?"

"You've definitely been quieter lately," Aubrey replies.

"Wait a minute," Beca says. "I smell like Chloe?"

"Her perfume is all over you," Aubrey says.

"You think I'm sleeping with Chloe?"

Aubrey nods, not meeting Beca's eyes.

"Hey," Beca says softly, reaching for Aubrey's hand. "I hope you know that Chloe and I would never do that to you."

"Well, certainly not on purpose," Aubrey replies, still not quite looking at Beca.

"Aubrey," Beca says, waiting until Aubrey looks at her. "We would _never_ do that to you."

She sounds so sincere, that Aubrey has to believe her. "Okay."

"You believe me, right?"

Aubrey nods, though she does wonder who Beca is cheating on her with.

"And why would I cheat?" Beca asks. "You're the only one I want."

"Yeah?"

Beca nods and Aubrey watches her expression go from confident to uncertain to embarrassed and then back to certain.

"Maybe it will help," Beca says, standing. "If I show you what exactly I've been distracted by lately."

Aubrey is both relieved that the uncertainty will be over and worried about what she's going to soon learn. To her shock, Beca drops to one knee and opens a small box.

"Aubrey Posen," she says. "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

It's one of the few times that Aubrey is speechless.

"I… For serious?"

Beca nods, smiling shyly.

"Chloe helped you pick it out?"

Beca nods again.

"Yes."

"Yes, as in _yes_?" Beca clarifies.

It's Aubrey's turn to nod.

Beca grins and pull the ring out of the box. "May I?" she asks.

"You better," Aubrey replies, offering her left hand.

Beca's smile grows as she slips the ring onto Aubrey's finger. "Perfect."

Aubrey admires the ring sitting on her hand for a moment before looking at Beca. "Yes you are." And she pulls Beca onto her lap and kisses her.

**…**

"So you really thought I was going to end things and move in with Chloe?" Beca asks.

Hours later they're in bed, naked and intertwined. Aubrey keeps her eyes on the ceiling instead of turning to Beca. It sounds rather absurd when the brunette says it out loud.

"You were both acting oddly," Aubrey replies. "What else was I supposed to think?"

Beca sighs. "I know I'm not always the most demonstrative, but you're the only one I want and I will tell you that every day if that's what it takes for you to believe me."

Aubrey doesn't respond.

"What?" Beca questions.

"I sound pathetic," Aubrey mumbles.

"What? No way," Beca replies. "You know how many times Chloe had to reassure _me_?"

"Because you weren't sure about me?"

"Because I wasn't sure about _me_," Beca says "I'm still afraid that I'm going to fuck this whole thing up. And then not only will I lose the only person I've ever loved, but one of my best friends."

"Oh."

"I think," Beca continues. "If we can both just remember how much we love each other and actually talk about what's bothering us, we should be fine."

"Easier said than done," Aubrey mumbles.

Beca chuckles. "I promise to try, if you will."

Aubrey turns and faces Beca. "I love you."

Beca smiles. "I love you too."


End file.
